1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high performance fuel injectors of rocket engines. More specifically, it relates to a tricentric thermal regenerative injector that internally heats the fuel prior to the fuel flowing to the turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel for a rocket engine is conventionally heated prior to passing through the turbine, giving an increased thrust chamber pressure and a decreased fuel pump pressure. Typically, the fuel is routed through the jackets of the combustion zone and nozzle, cooling the metal surrounding the combustion while transferring heat to the fuel.
However, when the heated fuel has exited the turbine, it is routed to the injector and ignited in the thrust chamber, still at a higher temperature. The heat energy in the ignited fuel is therefore expanded without benefit. What is needed is an improved method of utilizing the heat in the fuel subsequent to turbine operation in order to improve the efficiency of the engine.